Winx Club - Episode 118
The Font of Dragon Fire is the eighteenth episode of the first season of Winx Club. Synopsis The Trix attack Bloom again revealing to be the descendants of the old witches who centuries before destroyed the world of Domino while trying to capture the power of the Dragon Fire. Bloom is defeated and loses all her powers to the advantage of the three witches. Plot At Alfea, Bloom gathers up the girls to tell them what she has decided - to leave Alfea. Her final push was discovering that Brandon is actually Prince Sky and that he has a fiancée, Diaspro. The girls are shocked and Stella tries to convince Bloom that the incident was not a big deal and that being herself is what is most important. Flora comforts her, telling her that her powers amazing and Musa reasons that giving up without waiting to see what will happen is a waste. Tecna then reminds her about Daphne and her origins. Nothing can change Bloom's mind, she has lost her need to care and just wants to go home. After telling her friends about her leaving, the girls are in their dorm with Bloom in her room packing her things. Kiko, himself does not want to go but Bloom is convinced that she does not belong here. She takes one last look at her friends and then she casts a spell on Flora's tree and it gently brings her outside. Outside, she runs out of the gates of Alfea and takes a bus to Magix City. When she arrives, she walks to her destination in sadness, while reminiscing about the places she and her friends have been in. She passes a building with a window, not knowing that Stormy had noticed her. She follows Bloom. In a corner, Bloom says her goodbyes to Magix and teleports home. With this new found information, Stormy informs Icy and Darcy at their usual hang out. Icy sees the perfect opportunity to ambush Bloom and steal her powers. Back at home, Mike reassures Bloom that they respect her decisions and that they are not upset about it... which is a lie, because Bloom can see how they truly feel. Bloom then rides her bike, sad and empty, around Gardenia when Mitzi calls out to her in her car. Mitzi taunts her for being here since school is still in session. Bloom plainly greets her and rides off. Mitzi follows and quickly assumes she was expelled to which corrects her in that it was her own decision. Mitzi sees no difference and rejoices for Bloom's dismissal. Bloom continues to spend her day, lost in thought. She draws a picture of Alfea but crumbles it and throws it away, looking out the window blankly and rereads her book on fairies. At Alfea, Musa, Tecna, Flora and Stella notify Faragonda and Griselda on Bloom's decision and her departure. Faragonda told the girls they should have notified her earlier and questions them if they had just let her leave without persuading her to stay. Musa angrily retorts. Griselda scolds her a bit and Faragonda decides to discuss this some other time and dismisses the girls. The four of them return to their dorms and Tecna says that she was right in that they should have informed Faragonda earlier. Stella wonders if Bloom might have changed her mind, but Musa says she has not returned, meaning Bloom does not ever want to. Stella is determined to bring Bloom back. At Vanessa's flower shop, Bloom is helping her mom. Vanessa's customer, Missus Gees, wants pink carnations but they had ran out. With a bit of magic, Bloom silently transforms some red carnations into pinks ones and hands them to Missus Gees. Vanessa compliments Bloom's magic touch and that it is helpful. Bloom tells Vanessa that it was Flora who showed it to her. Then, two girls walk by the store and Bloom lightly drops her shoulders. Vanessa notices that Bloom really does miss her friends and comforts her. Outside the shop, the Trix are spying on her, Icy comments that she knew Bloom would not last long in Magix nor does she fit in on Earth, and soon it will be time to take her powers. At night, Bloom is walking down a street heading home with Kiko. She says to Kiko that she will eventually get back to her usual life in Gardenia. Kiko stops hopping and eats some grass that has grown near a street lamp pole. Bloom then says she has made the right decision but Kiko disagrees. Suddenly, a flash of light shines on Bloom, startling her, and again Mitzi has come to taunt Bloom. Bloom is not in the mood and comments that talking to herself is better than talking to her. Mitzi continues to tease, riding her scooter onto the sidewalk, calling her a nobody and almost ran over Kiko on purpose. Bloom, having enough of her attitude finally gives Mitzi a piece of her own medicine – turning her scooter into a pig. Mitzi is now riding away on the pig shocked and unable to do anything. Bloom heads back home, after laughing at her. She enters her house and finds the Trix and Knut holding her parents captive. Icy greets her and drops a hint of who Bloom really is. She then tells Bloom that they will be taking something from her that belongs to them and commands Knut to attack her. Knut forcibly knocks her out of her home and almost slams his fist on her. Bloom dodges and transforms. Knut lunges for her but Bloom flies and blasts him with her powers, making sure he feels sorry for attacking her parents. The Trix teleports to where Bloom is and they engage in an aerial battle. Stormy starts off, and attacks Bloom with lightning, Bloom dodges and flies away from them, they chase her. Darcy attacks next; she creates a wall in front of Bloom preventing her from flying further. Icy then attacks, but Bloom creates a shield around herself. Stormy then grabs Bloom's neck and tosses her. Icy asks if Bloom has had enough and Stormy blasts her again with lightning, which Bloom blocks with a shield. Seeing as Bloom will not give up, Icy decides to use one last trump card - Bloom's parents. She laughs and then teleports them to Bloom's house. Bloom wonders what she meant and realizes it is her parents. She flies home as fast as she can and sees Icy levitating Mike and Vanessa over a dark hole. Bloom asks the Trix what they want and Stormy answers, telling her that they want her powers. Bloom refuses and for the lack of cooperation, Icy drops Mike and Vanessa down the hole. Bloom quickly dives in and saves her parents. Right when Bloom and her parents get outside the hole, Icy blasts them. Knocking Bloom down, Darcy then attacks her while she is inattentive. Stormy blasts Bloom a few times with lightning, weakening her even more. Icy tells Bloom to give up and gives Bloom the answers she had been seeking – her origins. She discloses that their ancestors knew about the power of the Dragon's Flame, the power that resides in Bloom, and they would do anything to get it. They almost succeeded but Daphne, Bloom's older sister, protected her and so, the Ancestral Witches had to annihilate her. But before doing so, Daphne saved Bloom by sending her to an unknown location, far from Domino. Bloom questions the Trix's own goals and why it involves their ancestors, Icy answers that they will complete what they had started. Bloom weakly stands and announces that they must go through her. Icy then attacks, freezing Bloom in ice. Icy calls her a princess but Bloom still has not comprehended what Icy means. Icy then informs Bloom on who she is – Bloom is the long lost princess of Domino and is the keeper of the Dragon's Flame, the source of all life in the magic dimension. It is now time and Darcy knocks Bloom unconscious with her powers. With Bloom unconscious, the Trix summon their vacuums, they initiate their vacuums to take Bloom's powers. They have now accomplished their goal; they take their prize and leave with Knut. Somewhere outside, Mitzi is with the people who had delivered her scooter, trying to explain to them that the purple pig is really her scooter. The two men obviously do not believe her and one of them suggests Mitzi to take a break. Bloom finally wakes up from the ordeal and sees her father. Vanessa calls out to Bloom and suddenly a bright light appears in their living room, surprising the three. Mike mentally prepares himself for what is to come. To their relief, it is just Stella. Bloom calls out to her and Stella asks her what was wrong. Bloom explains to her what had happened – the Trix had ambushed her and stole her powers. Vanessa tells Bloom to go back to Alfea with Stella and try to come up with a solution. Stella agrees, she comforts Bloom and reassures her that with everyone working together they will stop the Trix once and for all. Mike tells Bloom they're with her and Bloom tells them she loves them and returns it and embraces both her parents. Seeing such a touching sight, Stella and Kiko tear up together. Major Events *Bloom leaves Alfea convinced she is not special enough and that she does not belong. *Bloom learns the truth about her past from Icy. *Bloom now knows that she is the lost princess of Domino and keeper of the Dragon Flame. *Bloom has her powers taken away from her. *Bloom discovers that Daphne is her older sister. Debuts None. Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna *Humans **Vanessa **Mike *Alfea Staff **Griselda **Faragonda *Villains **Mitzi **Trix ***Icy ***Darcy ***Stormy **Knut *Animals **Kiko Spells Used None. Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *Wings *We Are the Winx (Transformation) *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Cinélume *Under the Sign of Winx *Got to Go *Magical Bloom *The Girls of the Winx Club Scripts *4Kids *Cinélume Trivia *In the 4Kids version, clips of this episode, "The Fall of Magix" and "Mission to Domino" are merged to make the sneak peek episode "Attack of the Senior Witches". *In the 4Kids version, this is the first episode all three characters Lisa Ortiz voiced (Musa, Mitzi and Icy) were in. *Scenes from this episode, episodes 8, 13, 14, 15, and 17 were used in the Special "Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix". *The final scene of this episode was used in the Special, Winx Club: The Battle for Magix". *This is the first time the Trix visit Earth. *This is the second time Stella visited Earth. *This is the second time Bloom lost her powers, the first time was in "Mission at Cloud Tower". *This episode marks Bloom's last Winx transformation in season 1. Differences Between Cinélume and 4Kids *In the 4Kids version, Bloom said the girls could all be expelled because of her, but in the Cinélume version, the possibility of expulsion was never mentioned. *In the Cinélume version, the first sequence of Bloom's transformation where her top outfit is appearing was different than usual. Her mouth was open while it is usually closed. Mistakes *When Faragonda is talking to Stella, Flora, Tecna, and Musa, her chair is missing. *When Bloom is talking to Mitzi, for a couple of seconds her sleeves are blue instead of yellow. *In "An Unexpected Event," there was a front yard where the Specialists fought the troll, now there are stairs. *When Icy tells Bloom about the Dragon Flame and approaches her, Bloom is frozen in ice but one of her hands is not. *During the aerial fight, when Icy attacks Bloom, her right arm is missing her glove. *When Mike and Vanessa fall into the hole, Bloom's crown disappears. *Icy was wearing her teal eye-shadow while in her witch form at one point. *While summoning her vacuum, Stormy's nose goes missing. Ep118ErrorIcy.png|The wrong makeup of Icy Winx Club - Episode 118 Mistake.jpg|The missing chair. Episode 118 Mistake 4.jpg|The blue colored sleeves. Winx Club - Episode 118 Mistake 3.jpg|Icy's missing glove. MistakeBloomWinx118.png|Bloom's missing crown Winx Club - Episode 118 Mistake 2.jpg|Bloom's hand, not encased in ice. WCEp118Mistake(1).png|Stormy's nose is missing. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids Category:Cinélume Category:Season 1 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes